The Riddle Of Misfortune
by Ne-chan1
Summary: Wesley trifft einen alten Bekannten wieder! WARNUNG! Später Slash!!
1. Default Chapter

Titel: The Riddle Of Misfortune

Teil: 1/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Angel – Jäger der Finsternis

Raiting: ab 16

Warnung: darkfic, OOC, angst (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzu kommen)

Kommentar: Wes fällt sehr aus seinem Charakter! Da ich bei ihm die ernste und etwas gequälte Rolle bei ihm mag, wird er auch ziemlich fertig gemacht. Kommies sind sehr erwünscht. Also, ran an die Tastaturen!!!!

Pairing: Wesley x Bruce

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. Nur Bruce ist aus meiner eigenen Feder entstanden!!!!! Also, bitte fragen, sollte er noch irgendwo gebraucht werden!!!!

   jemand denkt

The Riddle Of Misfortune - Prolog 

"Hallo, du! Warum weinst du?" Der kleine Junge hob den Kopf. Schnell wandte er sich in alle Richtungen um, doch als er niemanden sah, richtete sich sein Blick wieder auf das blitzende Messer vor sich.

Ein Schnitt und es wäre vorbei. Keine Schmerzen, keine Trauer, keine zerplatzten Hoffnungen. Alles wäre vorbei. Ruhe und Frieden. Ja, dann würden nur Ruhe und Frieden bleiben. Und das wünschte er sich doch, oder? Ruhe vor seinem schreienden Vater, Frieden vor seiner weinenden Mutter. Er wäre einfach weg. An einem besseren Ort. An einem Ort voller Stille und Harmonie. Er musste nur nach dem Messer greifen. Es nur an sein Handgelenk führen. Vielleicht würde es etwas wehtun, ein leicht zu ertragender Schmerz in Gegensatz zu seinem bisherigen Leben. Er hatte dieses Messer von seiner Mutter bekommen. Sie sagte auch immer, es wäre besser, wenn er nicht geboren worden wäre.

Der Junge griff nach dem Griff des Küchenmessers. Es war schwer für seine kleine Hand. Sehr schwer. Oder war es nur Einbildung? Machte sein Vorhaben dieses Messer schwerer als andere? Nachdenklich starrte der Junge auf seine Spiegelung in der Klinge. Unordentliches braun-schwarzes Haar, große braune Augen, die etwas zu große Brille auf der Nase. Wieso sollten Gegenstände schwerer werden? Wussten sie, was man mit ihnen vorhatte? Trauerte das Messer jetzt schon um sein Leben?

„Willst du dir das Leben nehmen?" Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen blickte sich der Junge wieder um. Ein Mann stand neben ihm. Ein Mann mit Augen aus durchscheinendem Bernstein. „Ich bin Bruce, ein Todesengel. Weißt du was das ist?" Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. Der Mann, der sich Bruce nannte, setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich sammle Seelen von denen, die sich selbst das Leben nehmen. Lass dich also nicht ablenken." Der Mann streckte seine Glieder und ließ sich von der Sonne wärmen. Der Junge rührte sich nicht. „Wie heißt du, Junge?" Der Blick des Jungen fiel kurz auf das Messer in seiner Hand, dann auf den Mann neben sich. Seufzend ließ er den Griff der Klinge aus seiner Hand rutschen. „Wesley." Der dumpfe Klang des Messers, als es auf die Erde schlug, lenkte den Blick des Todesengel wieder auf sein neustes Opfer. „Ich werde wohl eine Weile bei dir bleiben, Wesley. So lange, bis du dein Vorhaben in die Tat umgesetzt hast. Sag mal, löst du gern Rätsel?" Wesley legte kurz den Kopf auf die Seite. „Rätsel?" Der Mann nickte. „Weißt du, ich wurde verflucht. Mit einem Rätsel. Die Lösung kann diesen Fluch auflösen, aber bis jetzt hat es in meinen 1000 Lebensjahren niemand geschafft. Ich werde mit allen erdenklichen Mitteln versuchen, dich zum Selbstmord zu überreden, aber wenn du das Rätsel löst, dann werde ich einfach wieder gehen und du kannst deine Seele behalten. Möchtest du es versuchen?" Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war ihm egal. Sterben wollte er ja sowieso. War es da wichtig, wo seine Seele war? „Na gut. Bevor ich es dir aber nenne, versprich mir eins. Sage mir niemals, du wüsstest es nicht. Wenn du dies sagen würdest, dann dürftest du mir danach niemals eine Antwort nennen. Egal, ob sie richtig wäre oder nicht. Versprichst du mir das?" Diesmal nickte der Junge. Bruce, der Todesengel, schwieg eine Weile.

Auch Wesley schwieg. Es war lange her, seit sich einer so normal mit ihm unterhalten hatte. Normal... . Ohne Schreien, oder Drohungen. Ja, normal. Eine Wolke schob sich vor die Sonne und einer der letzten Sonnenstrahlen verfing sich in dem feinen, dunkelbraunen Haar seines Sitznachbarn. Aus kindlicher Neugier hob Wesley seine Hand. Das Haar glänzte so schön warm. Würde es auch warm sein, wenn er es berührte? Mit großen Augen sah der Junge, wie seine Hand durch die Gestalt des anderen hindurchfuhr. Bruce lächelte etwas. „Du kannst mich nicht berühren, Wesley. Ich kann nur Gegenstände bewegen oder anfassen. Lebende, halbtote oder gar tote Wesen können mich nicht berühren. Nur du kannst mich übrigens auch sehen und hören." Wesley zog seine Hand zurück. „Halbtote oder tote Wesen?" Der Todesengel erhob sich und wandte sich zu dem Jungen um. „Dämonen, Vampire, Zombies... . Solche Wesen existieren wirklich. Mich gibt es ja schließlich auch. Meine Magie ist mächtig." Verträumt beobachtete Wesley jede Bewegung des Mantels von dem unwirklichen Wesen. „Magie?", murmelte er nur. Bruce kniete sich vor ihn. „Ich war mal ein mächtiger Hexenmeister. Vor langer Zeit, bevor ich verflucht wurde. Deshalb konnte ich einen Teil meiner Magie retten. Glaubst du an Zauberei, Wes?" Wesley zwinkerte verwundert. Noch niemand hatte jemals seinen Namen abgekürzt. Wes? Ja, Wes. „Ich habe noch nie welche gesehen." Bruce lachte laut auf. Ein schöner Klang. Fremd, aber schön. „Sie ist heutzutage sehr selten geworden. Aber es gibt sie! Du musst nur die Augen offen halten! Soll ich dir jetzt das Rätsel sagen, Wes?" Vom Themenwechsel etwas irritiert nickte der Junge wieder. Ein eingebauter Reflex. „Gut, dann pass jetzt gut auf.

Ich bin das namenlose Licht,  
der Himmel und die Erde.  
Bin die Mutter und das Kind,  
der Hirte deiner Herde.  
Bin dein Stecken und dein Stab,  
bin das Kreuz auf deinem Grab.  
Bin im Atem und im Wind,  
weißt du wer ich bin?  
  
Ich sitze auf dem Thron der Welt,  
die Schlange fiel zur Erde.  
Es kommt mein Reich und meine Zeit,  
wenn ich geboren werde.  
Ein Harlekin mit bösem Blick,  
wer mit mir geht, kommt nie zurück.  
Ich komm als Jüngling und als Weib,  
weißt du wer ich bin?  
  
Ich bin aus Staub und Lehm gemacht,  
aus Feuer und aus Licht.  
Ein Tier, das trauert und das lacht,  
ich greife nach den Sternen.  
Ein Ding, das Gut und Böse kennt,  
barfuss durch die Wüste rennt.  
Ich bin Gebieter und Lakai,  
weißt du wer ich bin?"

Stille kehrte ein und der Todesengel nahm wieder neben dem Jungen platz. Nach einer Weile rührte sich Wes endlich. „Wenn ich dieses Rätsel löse, verschwindest du, Bru?" Über den Spitznamen schmunzelnd nickte Bruce. Auch Wes nickte. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen.

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Hallo!

Und? Vor Langeweile noch nicht gestorben? Ich geb es ja zu! Die Geschichte ist ein wenig anders, als man vielleicht gewöhnt ist. Wesley ist übrigens nur im Prolog ein Kind. Ich wollte Bruce gleich am Anfang einführen. Und jetzt mal ganz ehrlich: Ist es s e h r schlimm? Ich brauche unbedingt Feedback! BITTE!!!! Das ist nämlich meine erste Angel – FF. Und zeitlich kann man sie auch nirgendwo einordnen. *frustriert den Kopf schüttel* Ich bin echt gespannt auf eure Reaktion. Ach, übrigens! Das Rätsel ist ein Lied von Subway to Sally und heißt auch schon so passend. „Das Rätsel" eben. *g* Es war ein klein wenig Inspiration.

Eure Ne-chan


	2. The Riddle Of Misfortune 1

Titel: The Riddle Of Misfortune

Teil: 2/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Angel – Jäger der Finsternis

Raiting: ab 16

Warnung: darkfic, OOC, angst (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzu kommen)

Kommentar: Wes fällt sehr aus seinem Charakter! Da ich bei ihm die ernste und etwas gequälte Rolle bei ihm mag, wird er auch ziemlich fertig gemacht. Kommis sind sehr erwünscht. Also, ran an die Tastaturen!!!!

Pairing: Wesley x Bruce

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. Nur Bruce ist aus meiner eigenen Feder entstanden!!!!! Also, bitte fragen, sollte er noch irgendwo gebraucht werden!!!!

... jemand denkt

The Riddle Of Misfortune 1 

"Wesley! Mensch, Wes! Hör mit dem Tagträumen auf!" Der Angesprochene zwinkerte verwirrt, dann lächelte er müde, als er Gunn erkannte. „Entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken. Was hast du gesagt?" Charles Gunn schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm war die Unaufmerksamkeit seines Freundes schon aufgefallen und tief in seinem Innern sorgte er sich. „Ich glaube, du arbeitest zu viel. In letzter Zeit driften deine Gedanken ja immer mehr weg. Fred macht sich auch schon Sorgen und das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. Sie ist schließlich meine Freundin!" Wesley nickte nur. „Ich nehm sie dir schon nicht weg, Gunn. Und ich bin nur müde und deshalb nicht ganz bei der Sache. Also keine Sorge. Bald ist dieser Fall vorbei und ich schlaf die Nächte auch wieder durch." Fahrig fuhr er sich durch das Haar und suchte nach dem Buch, in dem er gerade nach Informationen gesucht hatte. Seine Freunde brauchten sich wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. Ihm ging es gut. Ja, er musste sich anstrengen, um sich auf eine Sache konzentrieren zu können, aber so eine Phase hatte jeder mal. Aber hatte auch jeder eine Whiskeyflasche neben seinem Bett stehen, um sich nach Alpträumen zu beruhigen? Mit einem Stirnrunzeln vertrieb er diesen Gedanken. Es war vielleicht nicht ganz normal, aber er hatte ja auch keinen normalen Job. Gunn tat bestimmt auch seltsame Dinge um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Apropos Gunn, der stand immer noch vor seinem Schreibtisch und blickte zweifelnd auf ihn hinunter. „Was wolltest denn du?" Charles schüttelte zum wiederholten Male den Kopf. „Arbeit, Wes! Ich wollte arbeit. Können Fred und ich irgendwas tun?" Stimmt ja, ihr neuster Fall war sehr viel mit Recherche verbunden und bis er fertig war, hatten die anderen nichts zu tun. Aber er wurde und wurde nicht fertig. Verdammte Dämonen! Warum musste es auch so viele von ihnen geben? Cordelias Beschreibung hatte ihm auch nicht gerade weiter gebracht und als sie auch noch helfen wollte, hatte er doch tatsächlich die Geduld verloren und sie nach Hause geschickt. Das sollte ich mit den beiden auch tun. Nicht, dass sie noch meine Ordnung zerstören! „Ihr könnt euch amüsieren gehen. Hier könnt ihr mir nicht helfen. Schönen Tag noch." Das ließ sich Gunn nicht zweimal sagen. Schon schnappte er sich Fred und war verschwunden. Seufzend machte sich Wesley wieder an die Arbeit, die einfach kein Ende nehmen wollte.

Tablurka. Nein, der war's nicht. Tenartika. Nein, zu wenig Augen. Tublerone. Schokolade, kein Dämon. Moment mal, Schokolade? Wes blinzelte verwirrt auf das Wort. Tublaron. Der war es auch nicht. Schnaubend lehnte sich Wes zurück. Verdammt, so anstrengend war es doch sonst nicht einen Dämonen ausfindig zu machen. Und besonders dachte er dabei sonst nicht an Schokolade! Aber etwas zu Essen wäre bestimmt nicht das Dümmste. Langsam streckte er seine überanstrengten Muskeln und stand dann auf. Im Kühlschrank würde wieder nur Blut zu finden sein und egal wie hungrig Wesley war, dass wollte er sich nicht antun. Vielleicht ein Sandwich oder so. Ein Kaffee war auch nicht zu verachten. Der Coffeeshop um die Ecke also. Na gut, ein wenig Bewegung tat ihm bestimmt auch gut. Schnell ergriff er seine Jacke und trat in die Halle. „Hey Wes. Willst du auch mal wieder nach Hause?" Der grünhäutige, behornte Ex-Clubbesitzer Lorn kaute genüsslich auf seinem Abendessen herum. „Nein, ich wollte nur das selbe machen wie du. Essen." Lorn schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, wir haben nicht daran gedacht dir was mitzubringen. Und die Läden haben schon alle geschlossen." Wesley runzelte die Stirn. „Die Geschäfte haben was? Wie spät ist es?" Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verriet ihm, dass es 1 Uhr morgens war. Ungläubig kontrollierte er, ob die Uhr nicht stehen geblieben war. Nein, ein klares Ticken drang an sein Ohr. Aber dann hatte er ja stundenlang in diese Bücher gestarrt ohne Essen oder Trinken. Immer nur die stupide Arbeit vor sich. „Ich sollte wohl doch nach Hause gehen?" Lorn nickte beifällig. „Gute Idee, Wes. Du hast also diesen Dämon schon gefunden?" Angel kam die Treppe hinuntergeeilt und strahlte ihn an. „Äh nein. Aber ich mach das schon. Keine Sorge, so viele Bücher sind es nicht mehr. Ich setzte mich gleich ran." Schon drehte er sich um und wollte wieder in seinem Büro verschwinden. „Aber du wolltest doch nach Hause!" Wes hielt kurz inne. Ja, stimmt ja. Er wollte nach Hause. Etwas Essen und dann Schlafen. Schlafen... . Ein Bild aus seinem letzten Traum blitzte in seinem Bewusstsein auf. Nein, lieber nicht schlafen. Arbeiten, ja genau. Arbeiten war viel angenehmer. Er bestellte sich eben irgendwo eine Pizza. Ja, das würde er tun. „Ich habe es mir anders überlegt.", murmelte er nur noch, dann schloss er die Tür.

„Meine Güte! Er schuftet sich noch zu Tode." Die Worte erreichten Wesley nur aus weiter Ferne. Wie durch eine Watteschicht. „Lass ihn, Fred. Wes kommt schon zurecht. So ist er doch immer, wenn er etwas nicht gleich auf anhieb findet." Ein leises Lachen war zu hören. „Charles, du bist gemein.", antwortete die immer noch kichernde Fred. Dann klackte die Tür, die beiden waren gegangen. Langsam öffnete Wes die Augen. Er war eingeschlafen! Er wollte doch nicht einschlafen! Ich hatte keine Träume. Ich hatte keine Träume. Tief durchatmend wiederholte er immer wieder diesen Satz, doch bald schlich sich ein zweiter dazu. Du hattest Glück gehabt. Du hattest nur Glück gehabt. Auf einmal fielen ihm Gunns Worte wieder ein. Wes kommt schon zurecht. Ja, natürlich kam er zurecht. Er musste zurecht kommen. Er hatte niemandem von seinen Alpträumen erzählt, auch nicht von dem Alkohol, den er brauchte, um sich wieder einigermaßen in den Griff zu bekommen. Aber hey, Wes kommt schon zurecht. „Hör auf damit! Das führt zu nichts." Sein Blick fiel wieder auf seine Bücher. Wo war er stehen geblieben?

„Hey Wes, wie geht es dir?" Erschrocken fuhr Wesley von seiner Arbeit hoch und blickte sich um. Niemand hatte sein Arbeitszimmer betreten, alles war ruhig. Ich bin wohl etwas überarbeitet. Seufzend wandte er sich wieder seinen Büchern zu. „Du bist groß geworden." Wes erstarrte. Wieder diese Stimme und es hatte sich angehört, als würde sie direkt neben ihm sein. Unruhig blickte er sich um. Leer. Hier war niemand außer er selbst. Er nahm seine Brille ab und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Vielleicht sollte er etwas trinken. Ja, einen Schluck Wasser. Wesley erhob sich und ging zur Tür. „Wirst du mir mein Rätsel lösen, Wes?" Wesleys Hand auf der Türklinke erstarrte. Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das war unmöglich! „Was hast du? Genug von dieser Welt? Angst vor deinen Träumen? Den Wunsch, dir ein Messer in die Brust zu treiben? Glaub mir, ich kann dich verstehen! Es ist ein verständlicher Wunsch, den du dir erfüllen solltest. Dann hättest du endlich deine Ruhe. Keine Arbeit mehr, keine Dämonen mehr und auch ich wäre für immer... verschwunden." Panisch wirbelte er zu seinem Schreibtisch herum und starrte in zwei Augen aus durchscheinenden Bernstein. „Bru?", flüsterte er unsicher. Der angesprochene nickte. Aufschluchzend sank Wesley in die Knie. Sein Alptraum würde wieder von vorne beginnen.

„Du könntest dem ganzen jetzt schon ein Ende bereiten, Wes. Für was lebst du denn schon? Dein Leben besteht nur aus diesen Büchern und dem Töten von Dämonen, Vampiren oder ähnlichem. Mach dem doch ein Ende!" Wesley schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht alleine. Angel oder Cordi haben es sehr oft schlimmer erwischt als ich. Wenn sie es schaffen, schaffe ich es auch! Wir bauen uns gegenseitig wieder auf. Du kannst mich nicht gewinnen." Trotzig erhob er sich wieder und wollte wieder zur Türklinke greifen, als die warme, sanfte Stimme sich wie so oft in seinen Kopf zu fressen schien. „Sie haben sich. Sie haben ein Ziel. Hast du ein Ziel, Wes? Sie wollen nicht sterben. Sie kämpfen und arbeiten, um zu leben. Du jedoch arbeitest, um nicht leben zu müssen. Deine Alpträume beweisen es." Geschockt riss er die Augen auf. Woher wusste er von den Alpträumen? Woher? „Lass meine Träume aus dem Spiel. Sie haben auch Alpträume! Es ist normal! Hörst du? NORMAL!" Traurig schüttelte Bru den Kopf. „Nein, es ist nur eine Lüge. Eine Lüge, um dir dieses Dasein noch weiter vorzulügen. Du könntest diese Probleme so einfach lösen. Warum zögerst du?" Wesley ließ sich erschöpft gegen die Tür sinken. Eine Träne lief ihm über das Gesicht. „Hör doch bitte auf damit! Ich bitte dich!" Sanft stieß sich der Todesengel vom Schreibtisch ab und kam auf ihn zu. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann." Fast sah es so aus, als ob Bruce ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht streichen wollte, doch da dröhnte eine laute Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür. „Wesley, ist alles okay bei dir? Mit wem sprichst du denn?" Eilig fuhr sich der Angesprochene mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Mit niemandem, Gunn. Mit niemandem." Dabei waren seine Augen die ganze Zeit auf diesen „Niemand" gerichtet.

Bruce atmete tief durch. Er hatte gewusst, dass es hart für Wesley werden würde, aber dabei hatte er sich selbst ganz vergessen. Ja, ihm fiel es auch schwer. Er mochte Wes. Sogar sehr. Gib es schon zu. Du magst ihn nicht nur! Du kannst dich ja sogar jetzt gar nicht satt sehen. Seufzend nahm er seine Arbeit wieder auf. „Wirst du mir mein Rätsel lösen?" Der, im Gegensatz zu ihm, junge Mann zwinkerte verwirrt, dann wich der Verwirrtheit Erkenntnis. „Das ist schon lange her.", murmelte er. Ja, für einen Menschen waren 15 Jahre eine lange Zeit. Lächelnd sprach er seine Hoffnung aus. „Wirst du es denn versuchen?" Zögernd nickte Wes. Was sollte er auch anderes tun? Bru war die Freude sichtlich anzusehen. Sofort zitierte er die erste Strophe des Rätsels.

„Ich bin das namenlose Licht  
der Himmel und die Erde  
bin die Mutter und das Kind  
der Hirte deiner Herde  
bin dein Stecken und dein Stab  
bin das Kreuz auf deinem Grab  
bin im Atem und im Wind  
weißt du wer ich bin?"  
  


Erwartungsvoll sah er Wes an. Diesmal erzählte er es keinem Kind mehr. Diesmal hatte er Hoffnung, dass Wesley es lösen konnte.

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Das erste Kapitel ist fertig! Bitte teilt mir mit, wie ihr es findet! Ich habe mich bemüht, Wesley so gut wie unangetastet zu lassen! Ist mir das gelungen? Ich brauche unbedingt Feedback!!

Eure Ne-chan


	3. The Riddle Of Misfortune 2

Titel: The Riddle Of Misfortune

Teil: 3/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Angel – Jäger der Finsternis

Raiting: ab 16

Warnung: darkfic, OOC, angst (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzu kommen)

Kommentar: Wes fällt sehr aus seinem Charakter! Da ich bei ihm die ernste und etwas gequälte Rolle bei ihm mag, wird er auch ziemlich fertig gemacht. Kommis sind sehr erwünscht. Also, ran an die Tastaturen!!!!

Pairing: Wesley x Bruce

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. Nur Bruce ist aus meiner eigenen Feder entstanden!!!!! Also, bitte fragen, sollte er noch irgendwo gebraucht werden!!!!

... jemand denkt

The Riddle Of Misfortune 2 

"Ich bin das namenlose Licht, der Himmel und die Erde." Vor sich hinmurmelnd blätterte Wesley wieder in seinen Büchern. Es war nur ein Rätsel verdammt! Wenn er nicht einmal ein Rätsel lösen konnte, dann sollte er sich wirklich umbringen! Verzweifelt versuchte er etwas über die Worte herauszufinden. „Wann wurde dieser Fluch ausgesprochen?" Auch, wenn Bru gerade nicht zu sehen war, wusste Wesley doch, dass er da war. „Vor ungefähr 800-1000 Jahren. Ganz genau weiß ich es auch nicht mehr." Wes stutzte, dann schloss er das Buch vor sich und kramte ein neues hervor. Da musste er schon sehr viel früher in der Zeit suchen.

"Wenn du mal darüber nachdenkst, dann musst du schon zugeben, dass der Tod viele Vorteile hat. Zum Beispiel brauchst du dann keine dieser Bücher mehr. Oder du brauchst kein Geld mehr. Oder du alterst nie! Ja, das ist doch ein toller Grund zum sterben. Du wirst nie älter. Wär das nicht was?" Wes seufzte. Das ging jetzt schon zwei Stunden so! Zwei Stunden! Nach so langer Zeit konnte man noch nicht mal mehr weghören! Und die Zweifel schürten sie vorzüglich. "Du hättest Staubsaugervertreter werden sollen.", konnte er sich gerade so noch eine bissige Bemerkung abringen, bevor er noch ganz in seinen Selbstzweifeln versank. Dieses ewige Gequatsche von Tod. Lieber hätte er jetzt einen Schluck Whiskey, nur einen einzigen. Um die Nerven zu beruhigen. "Hast du denn schon was gefunden?" Überrascht über den Themenwechsel sah Wes auf. "Äh, nein. Tut mir leid." Bru zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm lässig auf dem Schreibtisch platz. "Keine Sorge. Wenn du das Rätsel nicht lösen kannst, bekomme ich deine Seele. Also solltest du dich nicht entschuldigen." Wesley zuckte zusammen. Er war also so unwichtig. Es war also so egal, ob er das Rätsel löst oder nicht? Ein dumpfer Schmerz machte sich in seiner Brust breit und bedrückt machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit.

"Wesley, hast du schon was herausgefunden?" Gunn platzte in das kleine Büro und blieb verdutzt stehen. Irrte er sich oder stapelten sich die Bücher noch höher als sonst? Der Engländer war kaum noch zu erkennen hinter den ganzen Bücherstapel. "Wes?" Zerstreut sah der angesprochene auf, dann verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht. "Sei endlich mal still. Ich arbeite ja so schnell ich kann! Es ist eben nicht leicht, so etwas zu finden. Es hilft nichts, wenn du mich immer mit deinem Gequatsche ablenkst. Verschwinde!" Gunn fiel die Kinnlade nach unten. Das war doch das erste Mal, dass er heute zu ihm kam. Davor hatte er noch keinen Ton zu ihm gesagt. "Wesley, ist alles in Ordnung? Ich hab doch noch gar nichts gesagt." Diesmal sah Wesley genauer hin. "Gunn? Oh, tut mir Leid. Ich hab dich verwechselt. Ich bin nicht weitergekommen mit dem Fall. Ich glaube, ihr müsst ihn auf Gut Glück suchen. Ich habe noch eine andere Aufgabe. Das ist wichtig. Ich denke, das ist wichtig." Dann vergrub er sich wieder in seine Bücher. Gunn runzelte besorgt die Stirn. "Ist in Ordnung. Ist alles okay bei dir? Du wirkst so gestresst." Ein Schnauben war die einzige Antwort darauf. Seufzend verließ Charles den Raum.

"Ich glaube, Wes braucht Urlaub. Er sagt, dass er in unserem Fall nicht weiterkommt und wir alleine suchen sollen. Dafür hat er jetzt eine wichtigere Sache." Cordie hob belustigt eine Braue. "Ach, eine wichtigere Sache. Und die wäre?" Charles zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Er hat mich sowieso gleich angeblafft, als ich in sein Büro kam." "Mein armer Liebling." Fred nahm ihren Freund kurz in den Arm, dann lächelte sie seicht. "Hast du ihn wieder geärgert?" Empört fuhr Gunn hoch. "Hey, für wen hältst du mich? Außerdem kam er seit gestern Abend nicht mehr aus seinem Büro. Wann hätte ich ihn also ärgern sollen?"

"Hey, Wes! Und? Wie steht es mit dem Rätsel?" Müde rieb sich Wes die Augen. Die Buchstaben verschwammen schon und bald würde er vor Hunger in dieses Buch beißen. "Wo warst du?" Bru lachte. "Hast du mich etwa vermisst? Welche Ehre. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass dies das erste Mal ist, dass ich so was höre. Du siehst müde aus, Wes." Oh, er war müde. Im Büro zu schlafen war nie sehr erholsam. Ihm taten die Glieder weh und er verhungerte fast. "Wieso sind nicht deine "Freunde" da und helfen dir bei der Arbeit? Oder bringen dir wenigstens etwas zu essen?" Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? Wieso musste er das immer alleine machen? Diese verdammten Recherchen! War er ihnen den total egal? "Du bist ihnen egal. Sie wollen nur ihre Ergebnisse. Es interessiert sie nicht, wie du fühlst oder denkst. Niemand interessiert das. Sie würden deinen Tod nicht einmal bemerken. Sie würden nicht weinen, Wes. Sie würden nicht weinen." Nicht eine Träne? Wirklich keine einzige? Sie sind nicht da. Wenn sie jetzt nicht da sind, dann nie. "Sie würden nicht weinen. Sie würden es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerken. Ich könnte mich vor ihren Augen umbringen und sie würden es nicht sehen." Bruce nickte, doch sein Blick war traurig. Es tat weh, ihm das antun zu müssen. Mehr als jemals davor. "Dann solltest du dich von ihnen lösen. Von deinen Freunden, von dieser Welt. Sie betrügen dich nur. Mach dem ein Ende." Ein Ende. Ja, wie sehr wünschte er sich schon ein Ende! Nur ein Messer, kurzer Schmerz. Mehr nicht. Erlösung. Langsam öffnete er seine Schublade und holte seinen Brieföffner heraus. Gedankenverloren betrachtete er sich in der Spiegelung der Klinge. Schon viel zu lange. Er ertrug das schon viel zu lange. Ruhe kehrte in ihm ein und so zitterte er nicht, als er den Brieföffner an das Handgelenk führte. Nur noch zudrücken. Vorbei, dann war es vorbei. "Wesley?" Erschrocken ließ er die Klinge fallen. "Cordelia? Was..." Lächelnd kam sie auf den Engländer zu. "Ich hab hier etwas zu essen für dich. Schließlich hast du schon ne ganze Weile nichts mehr gehabt. Du solltest nicht so viel arbeiten." Erstaunt sah er auf die Sandwichs, die Cordie vor ihm abstellte. Sie hatten ihn also nicht vergessen. Sie dachten an ihn, sorgten sich um ihn. "Danke. Vielen Dank." Cordie runzelte die Stirn. "Schon gut. Ist doch keine große Sache." Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ das Büro. Er hätte fast nachgegeben. Nein, er hatte schon nachgegeben. Verzweifelt vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können. Er wusste doch genau, dass seine Freunde sich um ihn sorgten. Er wusste es doch. Ein kleines Seufzen ließ ihn hochschrecken. Bru stand wieder neben ihm und sein Blick war traurig. "Das Rätsel, Wes. Wie weit bist du mit dem Rätsel?"

"Kommt der auch jemals wieder da raus? Das ist ja schon krankhaft." Lorn krauste die grüne Nase und sah Angel fragend an. Der nickte zustimmend. "Wir sollten mal mit Wesley reden. Vielleicht etwas Urlaub. Könnte helfen." Fred nickte begeistert. "Das ist ´ne gute Idee."

Zaghaft wurde ein der Tür geklopft, dann schwungvoll aufgerissen. "Wes! Wir haben uns gedacht, ein Urlaub würde dir bestimmt gut tun. Was hältst du davon?" Braune Augen richteten sich auf den Vampir. "Ein was?" Wesleys Augen lagen im Schatten der Schreibtischlampe und wirkten wirklich bedrohlich. "Äh, Urlaub. Freizeit. Ich meine, du vergräbst dich geradezu in deiner Arbeit. Du brauchst einfach etwas Abstand, dann läuft's bestimmt auch besser." Wes Blick schien den Vampir geradezu zu durchbohren. "Ich brauche keinen Urlaub. Ich will keinen Urlaub. Glaubt ihr etwa, ich schaffe meine Arbeit nicht?" Verwirrt schüttelte Angel den Kopf. "Du machst deine Arbeit verdammt gut. Sieh es als Belohnung an. Du brauchst eine Pause, Wes. Nimm dir eine." Die braunen Augen seines Gegenübers schlossen sich für einen Moment. "Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich sollte eine Pause machen." Doch dann versteifte sich seine Haltung. "Nein. Nein, ich kann nicht nach Hause. Da bin ich ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert. Alleine. Arbeit lenkt mich ab. Ich brauche keine Pause." Angel stutzte. "Was meinst du damit? Wieso schutzlos ausgeliefert? Wem denn? Wesley, was hast du?" Der junge Mann vor ihm schrak zusammen. Er schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass er laut gesprochen hatte. Als sich diese braunen Augen wieder auf den Vampir hefteten, sprachen sie nur noch von Verzweiflung und Angst. "Ich kann dir das nicht sagen." Die Worte wurden fast schon tonlos gesprochen. "Wieso nicht? Komm schon, Wes. Wir sind doch Freunde." Ruckartig bewegte Wesley den Kopf zur Seite und schien zu lauschen, dann holte er zitternd Luft. "Hör bitte auf. Bitte. Ich will es nicht hören. Ich darf es nicht hören!" Ein Schluchzen. "Angel, hilf mir bitte." Sofort war der Vampir an der Seite des Engländers. "Was ist denn los? Was hast du?" Wesley kauerte sich zusammen und blickte ihn ängstlich an. "Du wirst mir nicht glauben. Keiner wird mir glauben." Gerade, als Angel ihm antworten wollte, stürzte Gunn ins Zimmer. "Was ist denn hier los?" Panisch blickte Wesley von Angel zu Gunn und wieder zurück zu Angel. Flehend schüttelte er den Kopf, doch Angels Blick war entschlossen. "Wesley braucht unsere Hilfe. Hol bitte die anderen." Gunn nickte nur kurz, dann rief er lautstark: "FRED, CORDIE, LORN! KOMMT HER!" Wesley und Angel zuckten beide zusammen. "Danke. Das hätte ich auch selbst gekonnt." Gunn zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Sie kommen doch, oder?" Tatsächlich stürmten sie geradezu das Büro. "Was ist denn?" Cordie war genervt, das konnte man deutlich sehen. "Wesley möchte uns etwas sagen." Sofort richteten sich fünf Augenpaare auf den Engländer. Der spielte nervös mit seinem Kugelschreiber und schwieg. "Wes, sag schon. Was ist los?" Unsicher wanderte sein Blick über die kleine Gruppe, bis er auf einem leeren Fleck ruhen blieb. "Habt ihr schon mal was von einem Todesengel gehört?" Nach einer kurzen Pause schüttelten alle den Kopf. Wes seufzte. "Er kommt zu Menschen, die psychisch nicht stabil sind, um ihnen ihre Seele zu stehlen. Sie können sich nur von ihm befreien, wenn sie seinen Fluch lösen. Aber das hört sich leichter an, als es ist." Fred zuckte die Schultern. "Und was hat das mit dir zu tun?" Wieder huschte ein gequälter Blick zu dem leeren Fleck, dann hob er zitternd seine Hand und deutete auf ihn. "Das ist Bruce. Er ist schon seit 800 oder 1000 Jahre ein Todesengel. Ich kenne ihn schon aus meiner Kindheit, doch dann verschwand er eines Tages. Jetzt ist er wieder aufgetaucht." Ungläubig folgten 10 Augen Wesleys Finger, nur um auf eine nackte Wand zu starren. "Wesley, da ist keiner." Ein Wimmern drang aus seiner Kehle. "Ihr könnt ihn nicht sehen, aber er ist da! Ihr müsst mir glauben, er ist da!" Cordelia legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. "Also, Fieber hast du nicht. Hast du vielleicht etwas Schlechtes gegessen?" Kraftlos fiel seine Hand in seinen Schoss. "Ihr glaubt mir nicht.", flüsterte er heiser. "Wie konnte ich nur denken, dass ihr mir glauben würdet?" Verzweifelt vergrub er sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Angel schluckte. So etwas hatte er nicht erwartet. "Wes, du sagtest doch, diese Todesengel kommen nur zu Menschen, deren Psyche nicht stabil ist. So wie zum Beispiel Selbstmordkandidaten, oder? Aber du bist doch kein Selbstmordkandidat. Wieso solltest du denn dann so einen Todesengel sehen?" Wesley wimmerte wieder. "So blind, so blind.", murmelte er dann. "Heißt das, dass du doch...? Aber wieso? Wesley, wieso hast du uns nie etwas gesagt? Wieso?" Cordies Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Mitleid und Unglauben. Beides, was Wesley nicht wollte. "Mir geht es gut." Angel packte ihn an den Armen. "Lüg uns nicht an. Das war ja schon ein Hilferuf! Diese Geschichte mit dem Todesengel! Also erzähl uns nicht, dass es dir gut geht!" Entsetzt riss Wes seine Augen auf. "Ihr glaubt mir immer noch nicht! Er ist da! Versteht ihr das denn nicht?" Gunn schlug ihn freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Natürlich ist er das. Natürlich."

"Siehst du? Keiner vertraut dir, sonst würden sie dir glauben. Wieso solltest du noch hier bleiben?" Betäubt sank Wes in seinem Stuhl zusammen. Es war ein Fehler gewesen ihnen davon zu erzählen. Ein großer Fehler! So hatte er direkt in Brus Hände gespielt. "Ich weiß, es klingt verrückt. Aber ihr müsst mir glauben, bitte!", startete er einen letzten Versuch. Doch keiner schien ihm mehr zuzuhören. "Würden sie dir nicht zuhören, wenn sie dir helfen wollten?" Zornig fuhr er zu dem Todesengel herum. "Sei endlich still!" Doch Bru lachte nur leise. "So werden sie dich nur noch mehr für verrückt erklären. Sieh dich mal um." Erschrocken blickte er zu seinen Freunden, die ihn mehr als besorgt ansahen und es dämmerte ihm, dass er wieder mal in eine Falle des verfluchten Mannes vor ihm getappt war. "Raus.", hauchte er. "SOFORT RAUS!" Unruhig drängten sie sich zur Tür. "Wenn du was brauchst, du weist, wir sind da." Darauf antwortete Wesley nur mit einem Schnauben. Wie sollten sie ihm helfen? Sei glaubten ihm ja nicht mal! Vor Wut kochend griff er nach der Tischlampe und schleuderte sie Bru entgegen, der behände auswich. "Wieso tust du das? Wieso bleibst du denn nicht da, wo der Pfeffer wächst? Macht es denn so viel Spaß mein Leben zu zerstören?" Diesmal liefen ihm dicke Tränen über die Wangen und seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach. "Macht es denn so viel Spaß?", schluchzte er leise.

Bruce zerriss es das Herz ihn so zu sehen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen. Seufzend ließ er sich vor dem jungen Mann in die Knie sinken. "Ich habe meine Aufgabe, Wes. Es ist nichts gegen dich." Mehr konnte er nicht tun. Mehr DURFTE er nicht tun.

"Das war wohl nichts." Fred wirkte geknickt. "Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass es so schlimm ist?" Lorn seufzte. "Gesternnacht hat er zwar zerstreut gewirkt, aber so verzweifelt war er nicht. Wie lange er das wohl schon versteckt hat?" Cordelia schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er uns nie davon erzählt hat. Vertraut er uns nicht?" Schweigen. Dann ergriff Angel das Wort. "Wir haben seine Geschichte aber auch sehr schnell als Lüge abgestempelt. Was ist, wenn er die Wahrheit gesagt hat?" Ein paar unsichere Blicke wurden ihm zugeworfen. "Wie kommst du darauf?" Ruhig zeigte er auf einen Punkt. "Weil ich noch nie einen selbst schreibenden Stift gesehen habe. Und ihr?" Verblüfft folgten sie seinem Blick zur Theke und ihre Kinnladen fielen runter. Der Stift bewegte sich ganz alleine über das Papier und schrieb eine seltsame Nachricht.

Er braucht eure Hilfe! Beeilt euch! Mehr nicht.

Dann hörten sie einen dumpfen Aufschlag.

"WESLEY! WESLEY, MACH DIE TÜR AUF! WESLEY!!!" Panisch rüttelte Gunn an der Türklinke, doch es war abgeschlossen. Mit Angel zusammen brach er die Tür auf und stolperte von der Wucht getragen in den Raum. Eine dunkle Blutspur kam ihnen entgegen geflossen und jagte ihnen einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Wesley lag vor seinem Schreibtisch, den Brieföffner noch fest in der Hand. "Oh mein Gott!" Cordelia riss sich als erste aus der Starre und rannte zum nächsten Telefon, um einen Krankenwagen zu rufen. Durch ihr Handeln aufgeschreckt, reagierten jetzt auch Gunn und Angel und versuchten krampfhaft die Blutung zu stoppen. Wes war noch bei Bewusstsein, driftete aber immer mehr ab. "Keine Sorge, Wes. Das wird wieder, hörst du? Wir kriegen das wieder hin." Fred sprach auf den Engländer ein. "...nein...warum tut ihr mir das an... warum?" Tränen liefen über das blasse Gesicht. Da kamen endlich die Sanitäter und lösten Angel, Gunn und Fred ab.

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar: Hallöchen! Endlich habe ich es wieder geschafft, ein Kapitel zu beenden! Sehr düster, nicht wahr? Der arme Wesley muss bei mir richtig leiden! *Wes leiden lass* ihn dann ganz doll drück* Ich hab ihn ja lieb, aber ich kann mich einfach nicht beherrschen. Ach ja, ich wurde gefragt, was OOC heißt. OOC heißt "Out of Character". Soll also heißen, dass die Personen in der Geschichte etwas aus ihrer Rolle fallen. So und nun kommt wieder GROßE Bitte! Bitte schreibt mir einen Kommentar!!!!! Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eure Ne-chan


End file.
